It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by live2write123
Summary: Caroline Forbes was days away from finally graduating high school with her best friends, to start a new chapter in her life in college. Despite the chaos surrounding Mystic Falls and the threat of Klaus Mikaelson far away, she finds herself trapped in her own recent problems by the Seven Devils of her past and the onset of an extremely unlikely ally to connect the dots for her.


**live2write123: guess who's back, back, back. back again, gain, gain. I am back, back, back. :D annnd she's with a new story for all of ya'll. I REALLY hope you guys go with me on this one :)**

**ps. this story originally starts during near the end of season four, but that doesn't start until the first chapter. for the prologue, it's a flashback. :)**

**pss. I loved all the support you guys gave me with my first story, I'd fully and entirely appreciate it if you did the same for this one. but please enjoy it most importantly 3!**

**Prologue: I Loved Him**

_**Flashback **__(New Orleans, 1820)_

"_And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me.  
We both knew it, right away.  
And as the years went on, things got more difficult – we were faced with more challenges.  
I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning._

_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it._

_When he walked in, every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him._

_He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself.  
I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him.  
And in that way I understood him._

_And I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.  
And I still love him,  
I love him."_

National Anthem Monologue (I Still Love Him) – Lana Del Rey

_Once there was a beautiful gentleman whom had arrived from England with his brother and sister to make this new city called New Orleans their home. New Orleans was my home, my family protected me against the supernatural world until that part of this world had taken them for me and my magic was strong enough to be of greater use. I met the man at one of the governor's delightful parties, after the English gentleman had ravished and drained two Frenchwomen in a matter of seconds. I was a sheltered child, I barely left my childhood home under firm rules enforced by my father, and I had yet to feast my eyes on such a sight that day, of an ancient vampire, let alone any vampire, in the flesh. I was amazed at his perfect ease and grace. I never thought in a hundred years that I would compare a bloodsucking vampire in such a progressive way._

_After my family had kept alive and safe, they never allowed me out at night and I was becoming restless as I aged older. When they were killed by local vampires, my childhood best friend, Celeste, had invited me to an extravagant party, the place where my parents would return home from late in the hour from another legendary and annual party during the Christmas and New Year's holidays while I remained awake just as late and sitting on the stairs. I waited for the day they would bring me with them, but it was far too late before I could enjoy my time with them. _

_That day, I remember watching him from a distance after a few afternoons and evenings spent at the governor's home. Except this time it was different, I was not returning home to a household of my sleeping family, all completely unaware of my night snuck away from my bed in the middle of the night. It was not until this party specifically where he eventually noticed me, it was then I knew that I should have never laid eyes on him, nor should have I continued to gape on matters that did not include me. However something was different about him, the way he looked at me, he saw directly through me. I could not understand him, neither the look in his cold eyes and I regretted ever prying on his personal and daily deeds. I tried to turn away instantly, seizing a new and unnecessary glass of champagne on the way out of the hallway._

"_Excuse me, love. I could not help myself but notice your presence here. Will you please give me the privilege of knowing your name?"_

"_It sure is not 'love', if anything to most people, they may call me 'Miss Franchet'."_

"_And what of your first name, Miss Franchet?" _

"_If you voice me yours, perhaps I may do the same in return."_

"_Why, are you not quite the magnificent young lady? My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, however you may call me Nik. It is a great pleasure to meet you." He offered her his hand and once she eventually took it, he bowed, she curtsied, and he kissed her knuckles before lingering to keep her hand in his clutch._

"_I have heard of you, and your siblings. The infamous British vampires who have all traveled across the seas, seeking to build a home here for themselves. Most persistent travellers would have. I must admit, the way you have gained the governor's attention is quite impressive, you are truly in a safe place here. However, unfortunately for you, good sir, only my dearest friends and loved ones have the privilege of knowing my and calling me by first name."_

"_You have been watching me for quite some time, have you not? At least, from what I have seen, you prefer to be in the company of the local witches and humans in quiet places, opposed to attending another one of these aristocratic festivities."_

"_Dare I ask if you have been watching me as well, Mr. Mikaelson? I would have never assumed it to be true. Every time I found you across the room, you have your eyes glued elsewhere, precisely on your next meal."_

"_If my attention is what you have required, you have it now fully. I have pronounced my name and you obviously know what I am, I would prefer if you would be so bold to tell me your name in return. Perhaps we can become friends as well."_

"_Hmm, last time I checked, this is the first time we have introduced each other and we are not friends yet, most definitely not loved ones. Nonetheless, I hope this will not be the last time I ever speak to you, Mr. Mikaelson. Prove your friendship to me and maybe then I will consider telling you my name." I curtsied, smiling flirtatiously his way before turning around and returning to my group of friends. _

"_Where on Earth have you been, Caressa?" Celeste asked me, handing me another flute of champagne._

"_Thank you, and I have been doing as you asked me to do this morning. To meet new people." I responded just as no one other than Niklaus re-entering the room, finding my eyes from across the room and raised his glass to me. I returned the favour and we both smiled with a secret at each for the most of the rest of the night._

_And ever since the man laid eyes on me, he promised me I would be safe._

_He was greatly wrong._


End file.
